Él niño y la Luna
by Dameli Frost
Summary: ok les dejó este fic corto espero les guste, y habla de mi forma de ver como se convirtieron en guardianes. los quiero Dam Frost
1. Chapter 1

Aqui este pequeño fic que no pasara de 3 capitulos, espero que les guste, y que comenten.

Los personajes son de William Joyce.

Solo me pertenece los Ocs.

Capítulo 1

Él niño y la Luna.

Era una fría noche invernal, él pequeño Jackson se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la Luna, era algo qué le gustaba hacer, y la contemplaba con admiración, tenia algo especial que lo hacia perderse en su plateada luz, en esos momentos entró su madre, y sonrio al verlo cómo siempre, en la misma posición, él pequeño no había notado su presencia, tan abstraído.

- Pero hijo... ¿Qué haces aun despierto? ¿Ya hiciste tus oraciones? - Pregunto mirandole con amor.

- Madre te estoy esperando... para hacerlas, ya sabes que me gusta que lo hagamos juntos. - Respondio el niño alejandose de la ventana y arrodillandose al pie de la cama.

Ella sonrio y se arrodillo junto a él, y empezaron sus credos. Terminaron y lo arropo tiernamente, dandole un beso en la frente apago la luz de la vela y salio de la pequeña habitación.

Entro en la otra habitación que compartia con su esposo y sonrio feliz al pensar en su pequeño Jackson de 8 años, era un niño muy curioso, y travieso, pero noble y leal, como ninguno, y a pesar de su alegría y vitalidad era un niño demasiado maduro, para su corta edad,

- ¿En que piensas mujer? Traes una sonrisa muy hermosa reflejada en tus labios - Pregunto el Sr. Overland a su esposa.

- ¿En quién mas podría pensar después de tí? En nuestro hijo... es que me doy cuenta que es un niño muy especial... hoy lo sorprendí cómo cada noche contemplando la Luna. - Respondió con voz dulce.

- Mí amor, te confieso que no entiendo esa obseción qué tiene con ella. Es algo un poco ridículo y poco masculino. - Respondió él Sr. Overland.

- Querido, eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que Jackson es un niño muy sensible, e imaginativo, y eso no le resta hombría, para nada. - Respondio la Sra. Overland a su esposo.

El solo le beso la frente y sonrio, abrazandola, sabía que su mujer no cambiaría de manera de pensar, y en algo concordaba con ella, su hijo Jackson era un niño muy especial.

Las noches siguientes ocurrierón las mismas escenas, así que despues de hacer sus oraciones y acostarlo en la cama, por fin se animo a preguntarle a su hijo llena de curiosidad.

- Amor... ¿Porqué miras con tanto empeño la Luna? -

- Madre te confieso que no se la respuesta a tu pregunta, solo que pienso que es muy especial... no se... me da la impresión que esta muy sola, haya en lo alto, y sabes eso es muy triste, no es bueno qué alguien este sólo, yo moriría de tristeza sí no los tuviera a ustedes, simplemente no lo resistiría. - Contesto el pequeño.

- ¡Mi niño! Eso no pasara, te prometo que no te dejare solo nunca, siempre estare contigo, y no permitire que te sientas solo, jamás. Sabes... mi madre me contaba una leyenda muy hermosa, sobre la Luna, decía que:

"Hace mucho tiempo... existía el Rey Sol, y su hija la Princesa Luna, blanca y hermosa, con largos cabellos plateados, y ojos grises, era tan bella que todo aquel que la viera quedaría prendado de ella sin remedio, un joven mozo del palacio, alto y bien parecido se enamoro de ella, y ella de él, y cada noche el joven corría a encontrarse con su amada, y ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche, se juraban amor eterno, olvidandose de aquello que los separaba, prometiendo amarse mas alla de la muerte.

Pero él rey no tardo en enterarse, y eso lo enfurecio tanto qué encerro a su hija en Lo alto de una torre del palacio, y mandó desaparecer, al joven qué consideraba indigno de su bella hija, la princesa al enterarse de la muerte de su amado, se tomo un veneno dispuesta a reunirse con él, mas alla de la muerte, para asi estar juntos para siempre, su padre al verla sin vida, palida y bella, enloquecio de dolor y pidio a su consejero que realizara un hechizo para que volviera a la vida, pero puesto que era imposible, solo fue destinada a vivir solitaria en el firmamento, y asi se convirtio en la Luna, con su palida y hermosa luz, brillando en la oscuridad, dando esperanza a los enamorados, y contemplandolos envidiosa de su felicidad, se dice que cuando esta muy triste ella no sale, y es cuando no la podemos ver, que se encierra en su palacio a llorar a su amor perdido, pero que guarda la esperanza de un dia reunirse con su amado, y ahi lo espera pacientemente hasta el dia en que ese joven regrese a ella, tambien se dice que solo él podra verla en su forma humana, y que es el único que entiende su solitaria vida inmortal, y que llegado el momento ella lo llevara a su lado para asi continuar su historia de amor." - Termino de contarle a su hijo mientras el la veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Madre eso es horrible, pobrecita Luna - Respondió quedandose pensativo ante la mirada de ternura de su madre.

- Lo se hijo, pero solo es una leyenda, no te preocupes - Dijo tratando de calmarlo.

- Madre ¿Y cómo es que el joven regresara? El ya esta muerto. ¿Porque aun lo espera? Es imposible que se encuentren!- Pregunto, pues eso no le encajaba en la historia contada por su madre.

- Amor el hechizo que realizaron era darles una segunda oportunidad a su amor. El solo reencarnara pues solo era un joven mozo, y ella se volvio inmortal por llevar sangre Real, el Rey también al morir se convirtio en el Sol, aguardando a que su hija realize su amor y al fin lo perdone, por eso cuando el sale ella se esconde, y cuando en raras ocasiones llegan a encontrarse, solo es para pelear y es cuando hay eclipse, y causan estragos en nuestro mundo, y por eso el Rey se siente solo, y triste, entonces las nubes lo ocultan, y llueve, porque el llora amargamente, suplicando su perdon, y cuando llueve de noche ella llora por su amado. - Dijo la Sra Emma, emocionada y secando las lagrimas de su hijo.

- Madre, yo no podria soportar vivir como Luna o el Rey Sol, eternamente solo, y enojado contigo o mi padre, simplemente no podria, -Dijo abrazandose a ella, llorando entristecido. - Luna es muy injusta, además, el novio al nacer no recordara nada, y ella seguira sola eternamente.- Murmuro mas para si mismo que para su madre.

- Hijo, si el amor es verdadero sigue mas alla de la muerte. - Respondio con voz segura.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es posible? ¿A mi padre y a ti les paso lo mismo? ¿Estaran juntos por siempre? - Pregunto como si la respuesta fuera de vital importancia.

- Hijo nosotros nos amamos mucho a pesar de los años y estoy segura que asi sera hasta el final de nuestros días - Dijo sonriendo al recordar a su querido esposo.

- Si , te creo, no se porque lo pregunte, si se ve el amor que sientes por mi padre y él hacia ti. - Dijo mirandola orgulloso.

Bueno mí amor es tiempo qué te duermas, anda, ya, para qué Sandman te traiga lindos sueños. - Dijo arropandolo con amor.

- Quién es Sandman? -Preguntó intrigado.

- Duerme ya, mañana te contaré esa historia qué me contaba mí madre, es muy hermosa y tiene qué ver con la Luna qué tanto admiras. - Dijo amorosa levantándose de la cama.

-Pero mamá! No tengo sueño, mejor cuéntame ahora. - Dijo con cara de cachorrito, ya sabía qué su madre no resistiría.

- Sin peros, anda descansa, qué tus lindos pucheros no ayudaran está vez. - Respondió besando su frente.

Está bien pero mañana me la cuentas sin falta. Dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

Claro qué sí amor, ahora duerme. Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

El pequeño se levanto.

Luna ahora mas que nunca te compadezco, debe ser terrible vivir asi como tú, siempre sola y sin nadie a tu lado, pero no te preocupes mientras viva hare lo posible por acompañarte cada noche, te lo prometo. Dijo mirando a la Luna, después de eso, se acosto nuevamente y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Afuera un hombresillo dorado lo miraba, con ternura mientras movias sus lazos dandole lindos sueños.

*0*

Holaaa aqui su amiga Dameli Frost con este regalo de dia del amor y la amistad, por favor si la leen comenten para bien o para mal, porque me desanimo pensando que no gusta mi trabajo, y tambien deseenme suerte porque mañana hay un concurso, de cartas de amor y meti una, a ver como me va.

Bueno me despido y ¿Reviews¿

Dam Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, les agradezco la aceptacion que le dieron a este fic, aquí este segundo capítulo, ojala y les guste y comenten, los personajes son de William Joyce y a mí solo me pertenecen los OCS.

Yo pensaba hacerlo de 3 capítulos, pero creo que será mayor. Aunque si corto.

Gracias a ** , jackeline Arely, Ami 142, pauly 2000, lizbeth snow, y NadeshkoDarks **por sus hermosos reviews, me llegan al corazón

Bueno me despido y que lo disfruten.

Dam Frost.

Capítulo 2

Sandman y los Guardianes.

Al día siguiente, al anochecer el pequeño esperaba a su madre en su cama, esperando que le contara la historia que le había prometido la noche anterior.

- Madre, ahora si espero esa historia que me prometiste.- Dijo el pequeño mirándola con ansiedad.

La Sra. Mary Overland, lo miro con ternura y empezó a hablar, desde el quicio de la puerta el Sr. Thomas Overland, la miraba con inmenso amor, sintiéndose afortunado de tener una mujer tan amorosa y un hijo tan especial, se alejó de ahí, y entro en la habitación a preparar la cama para que su amada esposa descansara de los duros trabajos del hogar.

- Mira amor, es un poco larga, veras:

_La Princesa Luna, debido a su deber Real de proteger a los niños, creo a unos Espíritus Guardianes, dispuestos a proteger con su vida, los sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones de los niños.- Dijo siendo interrumpida por el niño._

- ¿Proteger a los niños? ¿De quién? – Dijo con curiosidad.

- Pues de Pitch "El coco" – Respondió.

- "El coco" y ¿Quién es él? -Volvió a preguntar.

- Nadie cielo, es el espíritu del miedo, pero no temas, Los Guardianes, lo vencieron hace muchísimo tiempo, no hay peligro, bueno déjame continuar o mañana no despertaras a tiempo para la escuela

- Sandman fue el primer Guardián creado por la Luna, y fue creado para darle lindos sueños a los niños, después creo a Santa Claus, él fue creado para darle regalos a los niños y alimentar así su capacidad de ser generosos con los demás, después siguió El conejo de Pascua, y es el espíritu de la esperanza, por ultimo creo al Hada de los Dientes, ella es la que te deja una moneda bajo tu almohada, cada vez que se te cae un diente.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¡En serio! Nunca supe quién me daba las monedas y los regalos el día de Navidad, que excelente noticia… madre… y ¿Le puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? - Pregunto con ansiedad.

- Pues… no lo sé… supongo que sí...- Respondió.

- ¿Y cómo es que los escogió? – Eso era algo que no le encajaba muy bien en sus ideas de lo que su madre le decía.

- Hijo… si no me dejas continuar como podre contarte su historia,- Dijo amorosa.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, continua.-

_- Bueno… pues, había una vez un joven que vivía en u pequeño pueblo francés, en esos tiempos había guerras, y todas las personas vivían llenas de miedos y pesadillas, este joven, vivía con sus padres y dos pequeños hermanos, cada noche les contaba hermosas historias, sobre princesas y cuentos de hadas, ´tratando con ello de que sus hermanos durmieran tranquilos, y sin temores, que escaparan a un mundo maravilloso, lejos de la horrible realidad que vivían, después de dormirlos se acostaba en el suelo, para velar sus sueños, y en una ocasión, las tropas llegaron al pueblo, dispuesto a llevarse a su padre para que fuera a combatir, a la guerra, el joven saco a su padres y sus hermanos, para que no lo llevaran a la guerra._

_- "Hijo, no puedes quedarte, te mataran," le decía su madre con preocupación, mientras su padre, trataba de convencerlo que se fuera el con ellos._

_- "No puedo, tienen que ir sin mí, antes de que lleguen, yo me iré por atrás para distraerlos y que no los sigan, yo los alcanzare en el rio, y nos iremos a otro lugar, lejos de tanta guerra." – Contesto el valiente joven._

_- "Hijo, promete que nos alcanzaras."- Decía su padre, mientras sus hermanos bajaban junto a su madre por ese túnel. _

_- "Si lo prometo, te alcanzare, y nos iremos lejos de aquí, ahora huyan pronto no hay tiempo que perder."- dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta bajo el suelo de madera, coloco una alfombra encima y puso unos sillones para que no se viera, escondió la foto familiar en su pecho y solo dejo una suya, para que no supieran cuantas personas vivían ahí, dejando todo perfectamente acomodado. Esto le resto tiempo. Corrió a la puerta trasera, justo para oír como unos soldados tiraban la puerta de su hogar, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas lo permitían, tratando de perderse en el bosque y así poder llegar al rio. Desde la ventana de la casa un soldado le apuntaba con un rifle, para que no escapara, jalo el gatillo y el joven cayó herido de muerte, el soldado no se tomó la molestia de ir a ver si había muerto o no, estaba herido y ya no les serviría en su guerra._

_-"Vamos, aquí no hay nada que hacer" – dijo el soldado, saliendo de la casa._

_El joven saco la foto de su pecho, y la miro llorando… estaba teñida en sangre… su padre que se había quedado cerca de ahí esperándolo, al verlo caer grito con dolor, corriendo hacia su hijo que solo alcanzo a decir: _

_- Vayan a una nueva vida, lejos de aquí, creo que la empezaran sin mí, sean felices, creo que no podre cumplir la promesa que les hice de ir con ustedes, padre, dile a mi madre que la amo, y a mis hermanos que nunca se olviden de sus sueños y que cada noche recuerden las historias que les contaba, que desde donde este con Dios seguiré velando sus sueños… los amo.- Dijo exhalando su último suspiro, murió. El señor regreso a su casa y le dio sepultura rápidamente, después se fue para siempre de ahí, a buscar a su familia, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa hecha a su hijo._

_- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde se encuentra mi hijo?- Pregunto la señora, al oír la respuesta se llevó una mano a su pecho ahogando un grito de dolor, abrazo a sus hijos y lloro amargamente, después dijo a sus hijos._

_- Su hermano no podrá venir con nosotros, pero debemos cumplir lo prometido e iniciar una vida libre de guerras, con nuevos sueños y esperanzas.- Después caminaron rumbo a la nueva oportunidad que la vida de su hijo les había dado._

_La Luna extendió un rayo de luz iluminando la sepultura del joven, este se fue levantando para tornarse en un pequeño y tierno hombrecillo dorado._

_- "Tu nombre es Sandman y desde este momento serás encargado de proteger los sueños de los niños, tu valentía y amor, te han dado la oportunidad de convertirte en Guardián de los sueños de los niños de toda la humanidad"._

Y así es como nació el espíritu de los sueños amor, se dice que en las noches los niños que creen en el podrán verlo, así que por ahora es todo y duerme, que Sandman está velando tus sueños así como velaba por sus hermanos.- Dijo al pequeño, besando su frente lo arropo, y apago la luz de la vela y salió de la modesta habitación.

Entro a la habitación con su esposo, se cambió y se durmió abrazada a su amado esposo, el Guardián de los sueños sonrió y les envió arena de sueños a ellos, no tenía permitido meterse con los adultos, pero esta pareja era especial, sus padres habían reencarnado, y podía hacer una excepción, estaba visto que el amor verdadero si sobrevivía a la muerte, después le envió sueños al pequeño Jackson que sin ser su familiar directo, sabía que era alguien especial e importante para Luna… llevaba dos noches observando más de cerca a esa hermosa luz del niño y fue como pudo ver que sus padres habían reencarnado ahí, le agrado saber que sus padres inconscientemente aun lo recordaban, se alejó sonriendo, y siguió enviando sueños a los demás niños, sin dejar de ver ese humilde hogar, a partir de ese momento seguiría esa casa de cerca, año tras año.

El niño se quedó dormido mientras la Luna iluminaba su cama, acariciando con su luz el delicado rostro de su amado, reencarnado en ese pequeño niño.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, cada capítulo contara la historia de cada Guardián vista desde mi punto de vista. Espero que les guste y comenten, y como les dije el capítulo anterior iba a concursar en una carta de amor, me complace decir que gane el 3er, lugar.

Bueno ahora les explico, quise que los padres del Guardián de los sueños reencarnaran en los padres de Jack, digo quien mejor que ellos para cuidar al novio de Luna, ¿no creen? Espero que no los confunda.

Ahora si bye.

¿Reviews?

_Dameli Frost._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todas espero que me sigan leyendo y aqui esta la historia de Norte ojala y les guste y bueno me despido, el lunes actualizo el de Cambio de Papeles. Bueno disfruten. Me despido.**_

_**Dam Frost**_

_**EL NIÑO Y LA LUNA**_ _**CAPITULO 3**_

NACIMIENTO DE NORTE GUARDIAN DEL ASOMBRO

El pequeño Jackson se durmió pensando en la historia que le había contado su madre, un Guardián de los sueños era algo que ni en sus más remotas fantasías infantiles hubiera pensado. No podía imaginar cómo sería ese guardián… ¿sería alto o bajo? O tal vez ¿gordo o flaco? Pensando en eso se quedó dormido, sin saber que en su ventana el pequeño hombrecillo dorado lo observaba con cariño y le enviaba su mejor arena de sueños.

***

- Amor… ¿Otra vez contándole las historias que te contaba tu madre? –

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya sabes que le encanta la Luna… y no puede evitar querer saber todo de ella, aun no entiendo por qué siente esa extraña fascinación por ella. – Respondió la Sra. Overland.

– Son historias muy bellas, pero no dejan de ser solo cuentos para niños. Debemos dejar de fomentar ese mundo de fantasía. – Dijo Thomas.

– ¿Porque? No hace ningún daño con eso, nuestro hijo es un niño muy sensible, y aun es pequeño, déjalo seguir soñando, ya ira creciendo y entonces tú serás el encargado de ir enseñándole lo que tenga que saber. – Respondió a su esposo.

– Esta bien mujer, haré como dices, anda ven a descansar, tuviste un día pesado. – Le dijo con voz amorosa.

– Así es, amor, pero todo vale la pena si estoy contigo y con nuestro hijo. – Dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor.

Se durmieron abrazados y felices, soñando con ver crecer a su hijo, los dos juntos hasta hacerse muy viejitos, llenos de amorosos nietos.

Sandman los observaba como era su costumbre, pero ya no desde la ventana, había decidido entrar y ver de cerca a los que habían sido sus padres cuando era humano, no podía evitar querer estar con ellos, los amaba a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, y aun quería seguir velando por ellos como antes, siempre supo que sus padres tenían un amor que vencería a la muerte y estaba comprobando que no se había equivocado, pues el destino los había vuelto a unir, en sus siguientes vidas, y era algo que lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso.

Les envió una arena blanca y hermosa, que rara vez usaba, porque era una arena profética, pero ahora que los había encontrado quería protegerlos y evitar en lo posible cualquier cosa que empañara su sencilla felicidad, de pronto el sueño cambio y vio al pequeño Jack rodeado de sombras y hielo, se asustó mucho y al ver que se movían en la cama intranquilos, en seguida lanzo su arena dorada, tratando de borrar el mal sueño. Salió de ahí inquieto, pues sabía qué no era un buen presagio.

***

A la mañana siguiente, la Señora Overland se levantó más temprano, que de costumbre, tenía un amargo sabor de boca, un miedo espantoso, recorría su cuerpo, causándole escalofríos, así que corrió a la habitación de su hijo, y respiro aliviada al verlo dormir tranquilamente, tal vez solo eran figuraciones suyas pensó.

– Jack despierta, tienes que ir a la escuela, anda a vestirte para que te de el desayuno. – Le dijo con voz amorosa.

– Si... Ahí voy madre... Buenos días. – Respondió levantándose y besando su frente.

Termino de darle el desayuno y lo llevo a la escuela, de regreso seguía pensando en la extraña sensación que la embargaba.

– ¿Qué tienes mujer? Te noto extraña. – Le pregunto su esposo.

– Thomas, me asustaste. – Respondió sobresaltada.

– Te hable y no contestaste, estabas demasiado abstraída. Por eso digo que algo te preocupa, esta extraña. – Le dijo acercándola y dándole un tierno abrazo para darle ánimos.

– Nada, tal vez no sea nada. – Respondió con voz dudosa.

– Si te tiene así, entonces es algo, importante. – Le dijo mirándola con preocupación.

– No se describir lo que siento, es como un mal presentimiento, respecto a nuestro hijo. – Dijo intranquila.

– Hmm pues yo no siento nada, es mejor olvidarlo, como dices tal vez no sea nada. – Le dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo salir y se dispuso a hacer la comida. Si no se daba prisa, no habría nada que comer, tal vez su esposo tenía razón y no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

Al anochecer, como de costumbre, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo que ya lo esperaba con ansiedad.

– Madre, ya estoy listo para tu siguiente historia… ¿Qué me contaras hoy? – Le pregunto el pequeño Jack.

– Si amor, tranquilo… esta vez será la historia de Santa Claus el Guardián que trae regalos a los niños…

Era un hombre, muy bien parecido, alto y de larga cabellera rubia, con enormes ojos azules, llamado Nicholas Claus, según mi madre, fue hace como quinientos años, y dice que fue casi al tiempo que surgió el Guardián de los sueños, en realidad no sé cuál de ellos fue el primer guardián, pero dicen que él era un hombre solitario, callado y duro, dueño de una carpintería... – Madre... ¿Cómo es que un hombre así se volvió Guardián?... si era solitario, No creo que le gustaran los niños y menos que le diera juguetes. – Le dijo pensativo. – Si no me dejas continuar, no podre decirte como se hizo así. –

– Lo siento, no volveré a interrumpirte. – Dijo acomodándose en la cama, para escucharla mejor, ella también se acomodó y siguió con la historia.

– No siempre fue así, el había sido un joven muy alegre y vivaz, le encantaba crear juguetes de madera, que llevaba a la iglesia en secreto, no quería que nadie supiera que el los había creado, y de una forma o de otra, procuraba saber lo que los niños querían y trataba de crearlos lo mejor posible, el solo dejaba una nota con el nombre del niño al que pertenecía ese obsequio, y el sacerdote se encargaba de repartirlos. –

– Madre si él era dueño de la carpintería, era lógico que el creara los juguetes, ¿Cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta? Si los juguetes eran de madera. – Dijo mirándola como quien ha descubierto un gran secreto.

– En ese tiempo él era muy joven y aun no tenía su carpintería, trabajaba como dependiente en la tienda del comerciante de su pequeño pueblo ruso, ahí conoció a su esposa, era la hija de ese comerciante y el al verla se enamoró de ella, era muy hermosa, gentil y piadosa, se casaron y ella, le ayudaba a diseñarlos y al anochecer lo recompensaba con una enorme charola de sus galletas favoritas y un vaso de leche, disfrutaban de una gran paz y armonía, ayudando a los niños y disfrutando de su amor por algunos años, pero ella empezó a enfermar y cada día el veía como su bella esposa era consumida por la extraña enfermedad. Hasta que un día Coraline Claus no resistió mas y murió, el enloqueció de dolor y perdió toda la alegría de vivir, eso lo volvió amargado y hostil con las demás personas, pues al no tener hijos se quedó muy solo, todos huían de él, porque le tenían miedo, al carácter explosivo que poseía. Pasaron los años y el nunca volvió a hablar con nadie, hasta que un día un grupo de ladrones asalto su pueblo de forma cruel, él estaba encerrado en su casa, hasta que el griterío de las personas lo hizo asomarse a la ventana, en la casa de a lado unos tipos trataban de someter a una mujer joven, su esposo había sido cruelmente asesinado y en otra habitación se oía un bebe llorar desgarradoramente, eso lo enfureció y regreso por su espada y se enfrentó a ellos, la rabia que sentía en su pecho crecía cada vez más al ver la forma en que habían tratado a esa joven, y su familia, uno de ellos lo hirió pero aun así logro matar a dos de ellos y los demás al verlo tan decidido a acabarlos decidieron salir corriendo despavoridos, al verlos huir él se acercó a la joven que estaba demasiado aterrada por la crueldad de esos sujetos y la forma con que ese hombre se había arriesgado para salvarla a ella y su bebe.

– ¿_Estas bien?_ –

– _si… pero esos sujetos mataron a mi esposo… ¡Oh por Dios! Fue horrible… Mi bebe… Está llorando, y yo... Yo me he quedado sola, no tengo a nadie, lo único que me quedaba eran él y mi hija. – Le decía en un mar de llanto._

– _No llores, tranquilízate, ve por tu hija, vivirás en mi casa. – _

– _Pero... Yo no puedo aceptarlo... No es correcto... Mi esposo... –_

– _No pretendo nada contigo, yo solo quiero ayudarte a ti y tu hija. Ve por tus cosas. Iré a arreglar que lo sepulten. – Dijo con voz dura y salió de la casa para darle su tiempo a que asimilara las cosas que le habían ocurrido._

_Realizo los arreglos y en un sencillo funeral el esposo de la joven fue sepultado._

_Al llegar a la casa, el la instalo y se encerró en su habitación, se sentía muy cansado, se tocó el abdomen y su mano se tiño de sangre, arrugo la cara en un gesto de dolor y después se empezó a limpiar la herida, se la vendo y salió para ver si estaba bien la joven mujer, su sorpresa fue grande al verla en la cocina preparando la comida y unas galletas en los moldes de su querida esposa._

– _¿Qué haces con esos moldes? No los toques, porque son sagrados para mí. Eran de Coraline y nadie puede usarlos después de ella. ¿Entendiste? – Le grito tirando las cosas que ella había preparado._

– _Perdón, no lo sabía… solo quise ser amable y agradecer que se portara tan bien conmigo y mi bebe. –El la miro avergonzado y salió de la cocina, mientras la chica se quedaba limpiando._

_Apenas había avanzado unos pasos y cayó al suelo, la chica corrió a verlo y se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio en el suelo con la camisa llena de sangre, como pudo lo acerco a uno de los sillones corrió a buscar al doctor y al sacerdote, para que lo curaran._

– _Niña… acércate… por favor… – le hablo con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que le costaba el hablar._

– _No hable por favor señor Nicholas, pronto estará bien, el doctor lo curara, y volverá a ser el mismo de antes. – Le dijo tratando de animarlo._

– _Calla… escúchame… yo moriré, no podre cuidarte… – _

– _No diga eso, usted se pondrá bien. –_

– _No… yo por fin me reuniré con mi esposa, es lo que más deseo, estar cerca de ella, para no separarnos más… escúchame… tu… te harás cargo de todo… al fin comprendí que me encerré en mi dolor… y deje de ayudar a los demás… –_

– _Usted ha sido muy generoso al ayudarme y dejarme quedar aquí. –_

– _Calla… escúchame… quiero que la carpintería la dirijas y la tienda de mi esposa… también, todo será tuyo… y quiero que… hagas una casa de asistencia para los niños pobres… por favor prométemelo… –_

– _Si… lo prometo. Hare todo lo que usted diga. –_

– _Gracias, al fin podre morir en paz y reunirme con mi amada Coraline. – Y dicho esto exhalo su último aliento de vida, cuando llego el sacerdote y el doctor él ya estaba muerto._

_Ella dio sus instrucciones al sacerdote y se realizó todo conforme a su voluntad, al empezar a ordenar la carpintería se encontraron los juguetes que tenía hechos y que nunca pudo volver a entregar en vida, la gente que huía de él, llevaban miles de flores a su tumba al enterarse que él era el que repartía los juguetes._

_Dice mi madre que esa noche la Luna brillo más que nunca._

– _Mi querido Nicholas gracias a tu generosidad y valor, a partir de esta noche serás el Guardián del asombro y la generosidad, y seguirás repartiendo juguetes a los niños de toda la humanidad, tendrás que proteger a todos los niños con tu vida porque ellos son lo que eres y siempre serás, tu serás el líder de los guardianes y a lo largo del tiempo iré creando más espíritus guardianes para que protejan a todos los niños… por lo pronto solo serán tú y Sandman el Guardián de los sueños.– _

– _Pero… yo quería reunirme con mi esposa, si me convierto en Guardián no podre hacerlo. – _

– Si es cierto madre, él quería estar con Coraline, _– _

– Hijo déjame terminar. _– _

– Lo siento _–_

– Mi querido Nicholas, no puedes negarte es el destino, y en cuanto pase más tiempo permitiré que ella se reúna contigo para siempre, por lo pronto puedo hacer que la veas ocasionalmente una vez al año. Además es por el bien de los niños que tanto proteges. –

– Acepto. –

– Y así fue como nació el Guardián que les trae juguetes a ustedes cada Navidad, bueno Jack es hora de que duermas hijo porque esta historia fue un poco larga, anda duerme y descansa. –

– Así lo hare madre hasta mañana. – Dijo y se quedó profundamente dormido, su madre sonrió y lo cobijo bien, y salió de ahí cuidadosamente.

Se quedó dormida, pero aun tenía ese mal presentimiento que le había asaltado en la mañana pero su hijo estaba bien así que no había de que preocuparse.

***

Hola bueno eso es lo que se me ocurrio de Norte, ya solo me faltan Bunny y Thoot, y ya de ahi me brinco a cuando el crece y por fin realiza su amor con Luna. Si tienen una idea me la dicen. Ahora si byeeeee

Dam Frost.

¿Reviews?


End file.
